


Being normal has never been fun, be unique, be different.

by muppet8910



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Onesies, Punishments, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppet8910/pseuds/muppet8910
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the constant gruelling rehearsals and the stress has become all too much. The neverending cycle of waking up early, a stupidly busy schedule laid out in front of you and managers swearing at you, being compelled to dance like a robotic monkey. It just all becomes too much, so what can you do about it?</p><p>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Baby Michael:

After months of wetting the bed, impromptu temper tantrums and crying to one of the boys in the middle of the night about a bad dream and having to change the bedsheets at three in the morning, it was decided by the boys, minus Mikey, that he would become an age play baby.

"You sure about this lads?" Questioned Luke after Ashton suggested the idea of Mikey becoming a baby again.

"I think this is the best idea we have" Muttered Calum. They all nodded in agreement and began to talk about the necessary equipment, when they heard a cry from upstairs so Cal disappeared to tend with their new 'baby'.

Luke and Ashton decided that in order to look after a 'little one', they needed some supplies. They put their trainers on and rushed out of the door, Cal would only be able to look after Mikey for so long. They stepped out of their Land Rover Sport, heading into Superdrug.

"Now, the question is, what do we need?" Asked Luke, all of them were new to the concept. They grabbed large nappies which were decorated in Thomas the Tank Engine pictures, dinosaur and penguin bottles, those were Luke's fault to be fair, red, blue, green and pink dummies, really adorable onesies and button ups, nappy powder and cream, just in case and anything else necessary. They then went next door into Toys 'R' Us and they literally grabbed everything off of the shelves, which included building blocks, art sets, plastic keys and a lot more.

The boys knew that 'big Michael' liked Destiny, FIFA and other videogames, but no one knew what 'little Michael' would like. After they checked out, they returned back home ready to face their hardest task yet, getting Michael to agree to it all.

Luke and Ashton entered the house, fully loaded with shopping bags, ready to walk into a chaotic mess. Instead, they were welcomed into serenity, with Calum playing softly with Michael's hair whilst Mikey was napping, a blanket wrapped tightly around him and his face nuzzled into Calum's neck. 

Calum smiled over at 'Lashton' and acknowledged the pair and it was Luke who first spoke up, saying "How are we going to do this, guys?"

Cal looked down and noticed a damp patch appearing on Mikey's jeans, signifying he had had an accident.

"I think by putting him into a nappy at least, maybe if we do it whilst he's asleep, he won't wake up and go into hysterics." The other two boys hummed in agreement and Cal cautiously picked the sleeping boy up and settled him on his waist. He couldn't help but coo at the adorable sight before him. 

Michael's hair was everywhere and he had cocooned himself around Calum and the slightest little snore could be heard coming from his pink, luscious lips.

After Cal had managed to successfully place his new baby boy on the changing mat, the one Ash had already laid out for him, he slowly but surely started unbuttoning Michael's skinny jeans, so he was able to fit the big fluffy nappy on his tiny frame.

Next came the boxers which were easily slid down past his knees. It was only when a quiet whimper was heard, that the three boys were jolted away from the nappy saga, to see little Mikey with tears flowing down his face, leaving marks. They all rushed to whisper words of encouragement to Mikey, their now 'little guy'.

"Ssshhhhh, little boy, these are to help you, hey babe, don't cry, we can't stand to see you upset" spoke Ash as his fingers started to tickle Michael's sides ferociously, a giggle then erupting from their 'baby's' mouth.

"Hey bud, we know how much you've been struggling, we're just doing this because we love you, always remember that." Reassured Luke. Whilst two of the boys were distracting their baby, Cal sneakily slid on the nappy, taping it at both sides to secure it.

As soon as baby Mikey felt the padding between his legs, he let out a heart-wrenching sob, bawling his eyes out once again.

"Come on my little bear, this will make everything easier for you, we'll be your daddies." Ashton had somehow managed to fetch one of the dummies they had bought in the short time period and when he forced it into his baby's lips, it made the whole situation sink in for Mikey and he just kept sobbing his little heart out.

Luke and Ashton vacated the room, presumably to go and rearrange Michael's room with his new crib, toys and furniture. Cal carried on comforting and rocking him, even playing peekaboo with him at some points.

Mikey's eyes were starting to droop, indicating that he was tired, probably because of all the crying he did. Cal picked up Mikey and adjusted him on his waist and carried the the elder into his new room.

After kisses all over his face from Cal, he was lowered into an adult - sized crib, the dummy still in place. 

Just as Cal was about to leave, he heard a quiet, "Why are you doing this? And Cal replied with "Because we love you baby" And when Mikey replied with a lisped "Okay, Dadwies?" Around his dummy, Luke and Ashton may or may not have had a beaming smile on their faces from outside the door.

\----------------------

Comment prompts and kudos always make my day. I'll write pretty much anything❤️ 

Follow me on Twitter:

@sportingstyles

Hope you enjoyed it


	2. It's time // Lashton

"Come back here Lucas Robert Hemmings" bellowed Ashton as he raced through their London house.

"Nope, Ashton Fletcher Irwin" mimicked Luke as he dashed past the kitchen, ready to enter the lounge.

"If you don't come here right now, your phone is mine for the next month." threatened Ashton, he was seriously fed up of Luke's tantrums and attitude. 

Lately, he was acting so childishly, crying if there wasn't the specific type of cereal he wanted or if they couldn't go out that day for ice cream because of their hectic work schedule.

Michael and Calum had both noticed the change, but hadn't say anything. They left everything to Ashton, he knew Luke the best and was closest with the youngest of the band.

"Fine, that is it" Ashton launched himself forward, ultimately rugby tackling the blond haired lad to the floor.

"What the fuck dude?" Shouted Luke as he stared on in disbelief, Ashton had reached over and forcefully snatched Luke's iPhone out of his hands.

"I told you what would happen and you refused to accept the consequences, now this - pointing towards the phone - is mine." Luke just huffed in acknowledgement, everyone knew not to mess with an angry Ashton.

After that, Luke stomped his way up to his room, slamming the door for extra effect.

Ashton then went and collapsed on to the couch, exhausted from all the stress Luke was causing him. Ashton decided to address the issue first hand so he made his way begrudgingly up the stairs, heading towards Luke's room.

Ash just didn't understand why Luke couldn't get a grip with his attitude, he's a full grown adult for God's sakes. 

He just sauntered his way into Luke's room, not caring about what state the younger boy was in, he could be jerking off for all Ash could care, all the boys have seen each other in compromising positions before, nothing was considered new now.

When he entered the room, Luke was lying on his bed, punching the pillows out of fury. As soon as Luke heard a noise from the doorway, he turned around and glared at Ashton.

"What the fuck are you doing invading my personal space like this?" Shouted Luke as he made his way over to Ashton.

"This is my room. My space. My bubble. You do not enter without being invited, understood!?" Each point was justified by a stab to the chest by Luke to Ashton.

"First of all, I'm older than you and therefore you respect me, second of all DO NOT DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, OKAY!?" Roared Ashton, he was entirely fed up right now. Luke just grunted in response, showing his ignorance.

"Well that is it. I've had it with you, all you do is whine and throw fits like toddlers. If you want to act like a fricking baby then you will be treated like one. UNDERSTOOD?!" Ashton screamed as the whole house shook with the force, coming from the shorter boy. Luke finally understood and nodded along, unbeknownst to what he would be forced into.

"Right, now that is cleared up, I want you on my bed in one hour okay? If you're late the there will be another punishment and if you dare leave this house, I will know because the security cameras are on, I will be back as soon as I can." Ashton rushed out of their house, grabbing his all - black leather Converse on the way out.

In order for Luke to become Ashton's new 'baby', he needed nappies and bottles and any other necessary items which real babies have.

He grabbed everything he needed - even some nappies with cute little penguins on the front and a blue blanket which read 'Daddy's little boy' because he couldn't resist the urge to get it.

He returned home with minutes to spare, carrying everything in bags up to his room where Luke was sitting patiently.

"Right, like I said before, you will become my baby, you will drink from bottles, you will wee and mess your nappy and I will love you unconditionally, like I do now, get it!?" 

By this point, Luke had tears streaming down his face from embarrassment, what adult pisses themselves when they haven't been out drinking? Luke was frightened. It was as simple as that.

Whilst Luke had been crying his eyes out, Ashton had delved into the packages and had managed to take one out, ready to secure it on to the lanky boy, starting his plan immediately.

No one could put up with the cranky boy any longer and this was the best solution. Ashton had managed to get Luke sprawled out on his bed so applying the nappy was easier, but the task itself was proving to be very difficult.

Luke wouldn't stop moving around and refused to cooperate. He didn't get why all of this was happening so quickly, without any real explanation.

Well, to be fair, the reason why was quite clear but his brain just didn't have enough time to process all of it.

Ashton had managed to get the padding underneath Luke's bum, but in the process, had managed to kick Ashton in the balls which resulted in five harsh smacks to his now padded backside.

After the whole ordeal, Ashton proceeded to lay out the rules and punishments accordingly. Punishments included spankings, time outs, the taking away of electronic privileges, no dessert and more. The rules were just like any other toddlers's, but his included no alcohol and no touching yourself without Ashton's help and definitely no having random fucks with girls or boys.

Luke was hysterical as this was being read out and at the end of it, Ashton has managed to start cradling the new 'baby' in his arms and slowly rocked him to sleep, whilst humming a cute little lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want any stories written, just message me and I'll do them, I write pretty much anything


	3. It's time // Lashton part 2

Ashton's point of view:

After putting Luke to bed last night in his adult sized crib, thankfully I think he had passed out by the time he realised what he was laying in, I melted into my own bed, tightly wrapped in my duvet and a soft fleece, secured around my legs.

I was out like a light, the whole day taking its toll on me like it does to any other parent. That's weird, referring to myself as a parent, but I guess I am now. 

I was awoken from my blissful sleep by Luke wailing at the top of his lungs. I quickly grabbed a pair of tracksuit bottoms laying on the chair near to my bed, I couldn't go and see my baby naked, after all that would be wrong considering he's now my 'baby boy'.

I stepped out of my room and headed across the hallway, ready to ease my baby's distress. I swiftly walked over to him and cooed at what I saw; Luke in a nappy, wearing a onesie and a dummy slotted in his mouth. I suppose I did change him last night but I was too busy calming my 'baby' down, that I didn't fully admire him in his attire.

After my cooing, Luke went bright red, embarrassment clearly etched on his face. I easily lifted him out of his crib, settling him on my hip, ready to go downstairs and make him a lovely breakfast.

I gingerly stepped down the stairs, not wanting to drop Luke. After the ordeal he went through yesterday, I decided to ease him into his food choices, so I made him some porridge and added a generous amount of maple syrup to it, just to make it even nicer for my little guy.

The next part was even harder, after I had successfully managed to get Luke in his high chair and his straps connected, he sat there and watched me make the food. This was bad enough for him, but then as soon as I sat down in a chair opposite him and said "Open up baby", Luke came to realise that I was about to spoon feed him and started wriggling around horribly, shrieking "No, no, no" repetitively.

I pinned his flailing limbs down, ultimately stopping him from thrashing around further and calmly said to him, "Stop this right now or you will be sat in the naughty corner for 30 minutes, understood?" Luke just groaned and nodded in response, I wasn't being too harsh since it's only his second day of this whole arrangement.

I then proceeded to feed him his food, even making cute train noises which made adorable little giggles escape out of Lukey's mouth.

After that, I placed the bowl and the other cooking equipment up on the kitchen work tops, reminding myself to clean up once I had Luke settled.

I picked Luke up and sat him down on the living room floor, passing some toys which included an array of plastic keys and blocks to him, to play with. He looked so bewildered, I think he expected to play FIFA or Call of Duty on the Xbox or Playstation but no, baby games for my baby. 

I zoned out for a while then, staring into space and it was only when Luke managed to climb on to the sofa and sit on my lap, that I came to remember what had happened to the blond haired boy with the quiff and bright blue eyes, in front of me.

He might hate me for what I did but I know that it was the best decision. He looks so happy and carefree and even though he won't admit it, I'm pretty sure he's enjoying just as much as I am. 

Let's hope it continues like it is.

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again, if any of you want story ideas to be fulfilled for anything, then message me. I'll happily comply and of course, credit you with the finished piece.


End file.
